Accidentally In Love
by Abva
Summary: Songfic. Comment affronter cette réalité? Comment assumer cette fatalité? Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est vraiment. Est-ce de l'amour?


_Songfic écrite à partir de la chanson Accidentally in love de Counting Crows._

_Une prise de conscience douloureuse. Ses pensées évoluent, pas forcément dans le bon sens._

_Je vous avais proposé une songfic', et vu que ça avait l'air de plaire, je vous la poste!C'est ma première donc soyez sympas!^^'_

_Je n'oublie pas ma fic' ne vous inquiétez pas, cette songfic' était déjà écrite depuis un bout de temps. J'ai un paquet de boulot ce week end mais vous aurez tout de même la suite de Quand Le Passé Vous Rattrape.  
><em>

_Enjoy! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentally In Love<strong>

OoOoOoOoO**  
><strong>

So she said what's the problem baby

_Alors elle a dit quel est le problème bébé_

What's the problem I don't know

_Quel est le problème je ne sais pas_

Well maybe I'm in love

_Eh bien peut-être que je suis amoureux_

Think about it every time

_J'y pense tout le temps_

I think about it

_J'y pense_

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser_

OoOoO_  
><em>

J'aime entendre son rire. Ce n'est pas un rire cristallin comme en ont toutes les héroïnes d'histoire romantiques, mais c'est un rire franc et communicatif. Ce n'est pas une histoire romantique, certes. Mais parfois, malgré moi, je l'espère, et me mets régulièrement des claques derrière la tête pour avoir de telles pensées... Je ne vois qu'elle, je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne rêve que d'elle. Elle, et ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle lisse tous les matins. Elle, et ses grand yeux noirs, reflets de tout qu'elle veut cacher. Elle, et ses fautes de language, que j'adore corriger. Elle, et les joutes verbales que nous échangeons quotidiennement. Elle, tout simplement. Je suis fatigué de me frapper la tête, je vais finir par devenir chauve à l'arrière du crâne. Et ça ne m'aide pas à remettre mes idées en place, ça m'attire seulement des regards bizarres de mes collègues. Ils doivent penser que je suis fou. Mais c'est vrai, après tout. Je suis fou d'elle.

OoOoO

How much longer will it take to cure this

_Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour le guérir_

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love

_Juste le guérir car je ne peux l'ignorer si c'est de l'amour_

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

_M'incite à vouloir tourner autour et à me faire face mais je ne connais rien à l'amour_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Des années qu'on se connaît. Des années qu'on s'attire, qu'on se repousse, qu'on se tourne autour, qu'on joue à ce petit jeu imbécile. Cette tension qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous, je la mettais sur le compte de son corps plus qu'attirant. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Comment affronter cette réalité? Comment assumer cette fatalité? Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est vraiment. Est-ce de l'amour? Le véritable amour, je ne l'ai connu qu'une seule fois. Et ça s'est terminé en désastre. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre comme j'ai perdu Jeanne. Je tiens trop à notre amitié pour risquer quoi que ce soit. Mais comment assumer ces sentiments nouveaux qui m'habitent? Comment repousser cette envie de possessivité à son égard? Comment ignorer l'accélèrement subit de mon rythme cardiaque chaque fois qu'elle me regarde? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je garde tout pour moi et je la regarde être heureuse. Avec un autre. On dit souvent qu'amour rime avec souffrance. Eh bien je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai. Malheureusement vrai.

OoOoO

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Turn a little faster

_Tourne un peu plus vite_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

The world will follow after

_Le monde suivra après_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Cause everybody's after love

_Parce que tout le monde cherche l'amour_

OoOoO_  
><em>

J'aurais aimé me lancer et tout lui avouer. J'aurais aimé faire disparaître cette peur de l'engagement qui m'étreint depuis si longtemps. Mais hélas, je n'y parviens pas. Alors, je me contente de la regarder être heureuse avec cet imbécile de Ray que je déteste cordialement avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Et j'admire McGee qui s'est lancé. Je ne le lui avouerai jamais, bien sûr. Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête, il restera toujours le bleu, après tout. Mais je l'admire. Lui s'est lancé. Il a tout avoué à celle qu'il aimait. Et même si je m'y attendais depuis longtemps, même si ce n'est pas trop tôt, au moins lui l'a fait. Et moi je me retrouve comme un débile à côté, à devoir tous les regarder être heureux alors que moi je suis paumé, ... et seul. Jaloux. Je le suis. Il a trouvé le courage de faire ce que je n'oserai jamais faire. Et ça a marché. Depuis, ils filent le plus parfait _amour_. Je déteste ce mot. Mais j'adore voir leurs sourires. Rien n'est plus beau sur Terre qu'Abby qui sourit, heureuse. A part Ziva qui sourit, bien sûr. Être la préférée de Gibbs a des avantages, certaines règles pouvant être contournées. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, d'être heureuse, alors que je suis seul. Je suis heureux pour elle. Ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps! ... Cette phrase est débile. J'ai dit exactement la même pour moi il y a cinq minutes...

OoOoO

So I said I'm a snowball running

_Alors j'ai dit je suis une boule de neige courant_

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

_Courant dans le printemps ça vient de tout cet amour_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Tous ces sentiments m'emportent, je m'y noie. Je ne sais comment m'y prendre. Ce contrôle que j'aime avoir sur les évènements est ici complètement inexistant. C'est toi qui me contrôle. C'est pour toi que je me lève le matin. C'est pour être avec toi que je vais travailler. Tu contrôle la moindre de mes actions sans t'en rendre compte.

OoOoO

Melting under blue skies

_Fondre sous les ciels bleus_

Belting out sunlight

_Ceinturer hors des rayons du soleil_

Shimmering love

_Cet amour chatoyant_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Alors je les regarde tous, un air moqueur constament plaqué sur le visage. Je me cache derrière cette foutue carapace que je hais. Rire au lieu de pleurer. Se moquer au lieu de parler. Je m'éloigne d'eux pour éviter de souffrir. Et eux ne comprennent pas. Eux ne se rendent pas compte de la souffrance que leur bonheur m'inflige. Ca doit être la seule solution. Cacher ses sentiments, les oublier, pour ne pas en souffrir. Pour ne pas les faire souffrir.

Être triste, même les jours de joie. Laisser nos larmes invisibles glisser silencieusement le long de nos joues, même les jours de grand soleil. Se cacher de ce soleil, qui semble nous traverser comme une simple feuille de papier. L'ombre, silencieuse, discrète, sera notre alliée.

Oublier cet amour impossible qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. L'enfermer si profondément que l'on en vient à douter jusqu'à son existence. Jusqu'à qu'il s'échappe et nous englobe, nous noyant dans des sentiments si forts que cela nous terrorise. Cette peur de la perte de contrôle qui étreint l'homme depuis les temps immémoriaux! Futile espérance que de vouloir contrôler la nature... J'aimerais me laisser porter. Tout serait tellement plus simple!

OoOoO

Well baby I surrender

_Bon bébé j'abandonne_

To the strawberry ice cream

_A la glace à la fraise_

Never ever end of all this love

_Jamais non jamais de fin à tout cet amour_

Well I didn't mean to do it

_Bon je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça_

But there's no escaping your love

_Mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à ton amour_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Je ne peux oublier. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, c'est à toi que je pense en le faisant. Ton image flotte devant mes yeux de jour comme de nuit. Alors j'abandonne. Il est si simple de se laisser porter. De tout laisser tomber. De se laisser emporter. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir revenir. Si simple de se laisser noyer plutôt que de lutter quand la bataille est perdue d'avance. Si simple de laisser les rêves nous emporter, quand la réalité est si douloureuse et si compliquée. Alors je me laisse faire, je cesse de lutter. Je partirai petit à petit, je m'effacerai, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Pour que personne n'en souffre.

OoOoO

These lines of lightning

_Ces lignes de lumière_

Mean we're never alone,

_Montrent que nous ne sommes jamais seuls_

Never alone, no, no

_Jamais seuls, non, non_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Tu ne seras pas seule. Je serai là si tu en as besoin. Ils seront là. Je leur laisserai la place. Et je m'effacerai. Pour ne pas faire tâche dans ce bonheur qui t'entoure. Reste donc avec ton cher ami Ray. Puisque c'est un gars bien. Aime-le. Laisse-le t'aimer. Tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Tu ne sera pas seule.

OoOoO

Come on, Come on

_Allez, allez_

Move a little closer

_Bouge un peu plus près_

Come on, Come on

_Allez, allez_

I want to hear you whisper

_Je veux entendre ton souffle_

Come on, Come on

_Allez, allez_

Settle down inside my love

_Installe-toi dans mon amour_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Qu'a-t-il à te donner que je n'ai puis t'offrir à mon tour? Te fait-il rire comme je le fais? Te soutient-il comme je l'ai fait, quoi que tu ais dit ou fait? T'a-t-il sauvée alors que tu n'attendais plus personne? T'a-t-il offert une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce que tu voulais fuir? Tu mérites tellement mieux! Pourquoi restes-tu avec cet homme?

OoOoO

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Jump a little higher

_Saute un peu plus haut_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

If you feel a little lighter

_Si tu te sens un peu plus léger_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

We were once

_Il était une fois_

Upon a time in love

_Nous a__moureux_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Mais la vie n'est jamais comme dans un conte de fée. Il y a toujours eu toi et moi. Jamais un nous. Et ça restera ainsi. Quoi que je fasse. Parce que je n'oserais jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour changer cette réalité, pour ne pas te blesser ou tout gâcher. Alors sois heureuse avec lui. Je resterai derrière. Mais je serai là pour toi si tu as besoin. Toujours. Jusqu'à m'être noyé dans cet amour refoulé qui m'étouffe.

OoOoO

We're accidentally in love

_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_

Accidentally in love

_Accidentellement amoureux_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Je t'aime. Trois petits mots si simples à penser, si difficiles à prononcer.

OoOoO

Accidentally

_Accidentellement_

OoOoO_  
><em>

C'était un accident. Je te le jure. Je ne voulais pas. Tout aurait si simple si je n'avais pas posé les yeux sur toi à cet instant-là! Tout aurait si simple si je n'avais pas rencontré ton regard à cet moment-là! Tout aurait été si simple si tu ne m'avais pas sourit à cet instant-là! Si simple...

OoOoO

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Je suis amoureux_

OoOoO

Accidentally

_Accidentellement_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Spin a little tighter

_Tourne un peu plus serré_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

And the world's a little brighter

_Et le monde est un peu plus lumineux_

Come on, come on

_Allez, allez_

Just get yourself inside her

_Sois juste toi-même à l'intérieur d'elle_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Oui, je suis jaloux! Oui, je t'aime! Je le sens, je le sais! J'aimerais le crier au monde entier, ce monde que je hais de voir tourner comme si de rien n'était. J'aimerais le hurler devant tous ceux que ça n'enchanterait pas. J'aimerais le chanter en faisant valser toutes ces règles qui m'empêchent de dire ce que je pense. J'aimerais le chuchoter dans le creux de ton oreille. Mais jamais je ne le ferais. Pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Pour ne pas faire basculer ton univers que tu as construit tant bien que mal. Si instable. Je ne dirai rien pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas une fois de plus, tel un fragile château de cartes. Tout est si simple quand il n'y a que toi et moi. Un nous changerait tant de choses! Il n'y aura jamais de nous. Trop compliqué. Je m'y suis fait.

OoOoO

Love ...I'm in love

_L'amour... Je suis amoureux_

OoOoO_  
><em>

Je t'aime. Peut-être aurais-je un jour le courage de te murmurer ces trois petits mots juste avant de partir. Juste avant de m'effacer pour laisser le bonheur t'entourer, dans les bras de ce Ray.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, svp.<br>_


End file.
